Tera Yaad Humsafar Subah O Sham
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Tu mere din mein raaton mein...khamoshi mein baaton mein...baadal ke haatho mein bhejoon tujhko yeh payaam... A treat to my FF friends and reviewers...


12th October 2012

10:15 pm

Aaj ka din bohot achcha jayega mujhe pata hi tha...newspaper ke first page mein hi mera lucky charm ka photo jo chapa tha...haan lucky charm...mera Abhi...usne kal raat ek buddhi aurat aur unke ghar ko gundo se bachaya...I'm feeling so proud for him...

Abhi ke dimag mein kya chalta hain woh hi jaane sirf...pata hain aaj bureau jate waqt quallis mein achanak retirement ki baat ched diya...lagta hain kafi plans banake rakha hain woh...ek baat to sach hi kaha hain usne...humare poto ko humari dosti ki kisse zaroor sunana hoga...kal use ek mission pe jana hoga...all the best boss...

02:15 am

Itna bhayanak sapne ka kya matlab ho sakta hain?...kahin yeh kuch bura to indicate nahin kar raha haina?...utna sara khoon...Abhi...kitna chot laga tha use...phir woh sab...na...nahin yeh sab nahin sochunga main...Abhijeet hain...mere pass hi hain...sahi salamat...bhagwan please uska raksha karna...ek ajab sa dar lag raha hain mujhe...kal jab tak use nahin dekh leta sahi salamat...mujhe chain nahin aayega...god please use kuch na ho...

13th October

9 pm

Yeh aapne kya kiya bhagwan?...kya kiya?...aur...aur KYUN KIYA?...mera sukh chain bardash nahin hota aapko?...mil gaya aapko shanti?...cheen liya na aapne mujhse mera aakhri rishta bhi?...isse achcha hota ki aap mere jaan le lete...

Mera Abhi...woh...woh aaj...subah hi to mila tha mujhe...sath mein nasta bhi kiya...mission ko lekar discuss bhi kiya...raat ko dinner mein special dish banane ka promise bhi kiya...

Dinner?...special dish?...ab kabhi mujhe uska saath naseeb hoga bhi ya nahin kisi ko bhi nahin pata...woh coma mein chala gaya hain...so raha hain woh us hospital ke I.C.U mein...

Teen goliyan laga hain use...un logo ne use teen teen goli marke sadak pe marne ke liye chod gaya ek lawarish ki tarah...

Lekin Abhi lawarish nahin hain...hum haina?...par humlogo ne bohot der kar di aaj...woh...woh kitna tadpa hoga...bulaya hoga mujhe...par main...main aaj bhi haar gaya...

Main to bureau mein kaam hi kar raha tha...achanak ek call aaya...khushkismati se ACP sir ne uthaya warna agar main uthata to shayad wahin dil ka daura pad jata...sir mujhe kaha gadi nikalne ko...tab hi samajh gaya...par itna zyada thodi socha tha...

Tum chale gaye Abhi...dhokha de diye na...yahin soch raha tha ki jab usne saans liya...haan he breathed in...mano jaan mein jaan aayi...

Jab hum use hospital la rahe the na...tab backseat pe sirf hum dono hi the...Freddy drive kar raha tha...sir passenger seat pe the...woh mere hi gaud mein leta tha aur ulta sidha barbar kar raha tha...mera dil kar raha tha ki maru ek thappad aur baja du uski daanto mein piano...ek baar to kaha ki main to chala...tu apna khayal rakhna mat chodna...upar se sab dekhunga main...tab dil kiya ke gadi ke bahar phenk du use...yahan dar se jaan ja raha hain wahan use aur darana hain...

Par mera dar sahi to nikla na...ho gaya na anhoni uske saath...pata hain subah jab woh Siya ko lane nika raha tha na...achanak mudke aaya aur mujhe gale se laga liya...maano use mujhe chodke jane ka maan hi nahin tha...

To kyun gaye Abhi?...kyun?...hum to sath mein kitna khush the na?...hasi,mazak,jhagda sab kuch se kitna achche se guzara ho raha tha humara...to yeh judaai kyun?...aa jao na Abhi please...kab tak aise sataoge... Dr. Salunkhe ne bhi tumhare liye apna pyar jataya aaj...ab to aao...aao na Abhi...please...kaunsi galti ke saza de rahe ho tum mujhe?...naraz ho?...

* * *

 _ **dekho mere aansoo**_

 _ **yahin karte hain pukar**_

 _ **aao chale aao**_

 _ **mere bhai mere yaar**_

 _ **pochne aansoo mere**_

 _ **kya nahin aaoge tum?**_

 _ **yeh na socha tha kabhin**_

 _ **itne**_ _ **yaad aaoge tum...**_

* * *

16th October 2012

2 am

Phirse woh sapne...jabse Abhi coma mein gaya hain...yeh sapna mera picha hi nahin chod raha hain...thoda sa neend...woh bhi nahin aata...aankh bandh karte hi us din ke sare incidents aankho ke samne aa jata hain...

Pata hain aaj raat do sleeping pills liya tha...thoda neend bhi aaya...phir woh sapna aa gaya...aaj aur neend nahin aayega...boss tumne mera neend chura liye par khud shanti se so rahe ho...I hate you boss...hate you...

25th October 2012

9:30pm

Aaj itne dino baad thoda khushkhabri mila...Abhi ke halat mein kaafi sudhar aaya hain...woh ab humare sare baatein sun sakta hain aur mehsoos bhi kar sakta hain...uske will power hi use coma se nikal sakta hain ab...

Par mujhe shayad ab uske beemari lag gaya hain...itna zyada gussa aane laga hain kya batau?...kayi baar log mujhe avoid karte hain is wajah se...par main kya karu?...mujhe bohot gussa aata hain khud pe...jab bhi boss ki koi cheez pe nazar padta hain to...aisa lagta hain ki uske is halat ka responsible main hi hu...kash main us din jaldi jaa pata...

Boss ab mujhe adat lag gaya hain tumhara...ek din bhi tumhe bina dekhe...tumse bina baat kiye reh nahin pata tha...aur ab itne din ho gaye hain...shayad ab tumhe mera yaad nahin aata but I miss you boss...I really miss you...

3rd November 2012

11 pm

Aur kitna sataoge Abhi?...ab to aa jao na...please aa jao...dekho aaj pair mein goli bhi lagi hain...pata hain kitna dard ho raha hain?...sir ko bureau mein kaam hain...isliye mujhe sirf dressing karwake ghar bhej diye...

Kitna pyas laga hain ab...par kitchen tak jane ki takat nahin hain mujh mein ab...kitna dard ho raha hain...koi mera khayal nahin rakhta ab...tum aao na Abhi please laut aao mere pass...koi nahin hain mera yahan...tum aao na please...

12th November 2012

11:30pm

Yeh aam admi aapne aapko sochte kya hain boss?...jaan qurban karne ke theka sirf hum policewalo ne hi le rakha hain?...unka koi responsibility nahin hain kya?...jante ho Abhi...aaj Akash aur uski patni bureau aaya tha...maloom hain kyun?...yeh kehne ki Akash kal gawahi nahin dega...

Sunke mujhe itna gussa aaya ki kya batau?...wohlog tumhare qurbaani ka insult kar raha tha yaar...tum kanoon ke hiphazat karne ke liye apni jaan daav pe laga diye...aaj tum unlogo ke beti ke bachane ke liye aaj maut se lad rahe ho hospital ke bed par...aur woh log...

Aaj to main us Akash ko mar hi deta...par ACP sir ne unhe samjhaya...tum befikar reh sakte ho boss...tumhara Daya tumhare qurbaani ka...tumhare bahaye huye khoon ka aapman nahin hone dega...miss you boss...aaj bohot akela mehsus kar raha hu khudko...aa jao jaldi please...

Aaj hospital mein tumhe dekhke aisa laga ki tumhare chehre pe ek ajeeb sa sakoon hain...ek nayi jaan ka ehsus hain...iska kya matter hain boss?...

Ek mahina to ho gaya...ab kaunsa khel khel rahe ho?...intezar ki had ho gayi hain boss...ab to aa jao...aur raha nahin jata mujhse...aa jao na jaldi...please...

13th October 2012

8:10pm

ABHI...mera Abhi...mera Abhi jag gaya...uth gaya woh...wapas aa gaya woh apne bhai ke pass...aaj main kitna khush hu keh nahin paunga...mano agar mera jaan bhi chala gaya to koi aitraaz nahin...woh uth jo gaya hain...

Ek mahina...ek mahine se intezaar tha is pal ka...ab zindagi apni rahon mein wapas aa gaya...hum dono phirse saath honge...saath jiyenge...ek dusre ke liye jeeyenge...

Tum bohot natkhat ho Abhi...mere pote!...haan haan!...chedo chedo...mera bhi bari aayega...Tarika ke shadi karwa dunga kahin aur...dekhna tab!...aaj tum dono ne jaise blush kiye samajh mein aa gaya ki yeh sirf flirtting nahin hain...dono ke man mein laddu phut raha hain...tum dono humesha khush raho boss...sirf yahin khwaish hain mera...

Par aaj woh Siya ke kidnapping ke bare mein pata chala to kitna pareshan ho gaya tha...mano behosh ho jayega...itna hyper ho gaya tha...uska behoshi se dar lagne laga hain mujhe...doctor ne use sedatives diye hain...hospital mein usi ke pass baith ke hi likh raha hu ab...ab to shanti se so raha hain...kal zaroor jayega Siya ke dhudhne... superman ka dadaji jo hain...get well soon boss...bureau ko tumhari zaroorat hain...be with me everytime...

* * *

Daya was reading his own diary with teary eyes...he closed his diary suddenly and looked at his and Abhijeet's smiling faces in photograph...he then murmured something then again sat to write his feelings in a new diary...he wrote...

Daya(writing):

3rd August 2014

main chahkar bhi use bhool nahin pa raha hu...par Abhijeet ek dhokhebaaz hain...ussi ki wajah se main itna dukh mein hu aaj...par aaj bhi uske bina adhoora hu main...

* * *

 _ **nagme hain sikve hain**_

 _ **kisse hain baatein hain**_

 _ **baatein bhool jate hain**_

 _ **yaadein yaad aate hain**_

 _ **yeh yaadein kisi dilon jaanam ke**_

 _ **chale jane ke baad aate hain**_

 _ **yaadein hey yaadein**_

* * *

 **sachche rishte dil se bante hain...hum chahe apne rishton se jitna bhi dur rahe ya naraz rahe,un rishton ka khatte meethe yaad hume zaroor bechain karega...**

* * *

 _Chitra,Akankshadi aur Zebadi yeh rahin treat Nikita ke taraf se...padhke batana zaroor ki kaisa laga...  
_

* * *

Guys mera X ray report thik hain...par hath mein kafi swelling hain par main ek khushi baantne ke liye yeh likhi...

Ek khushkhabri hain guys...12th ke board exams ke pehle school mein jo selection test hua tha...aaj result nikla...main teeno streams ko mila ke first aayi...so there is a little treat to my FF friends...and a big THANK YOU to you all for tolerating me...

Aaplog review dena mat bhulna...


End file.
